


Take Me Away

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Catharsis, Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Feels, Good Loki (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Tony Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: After helping win the battle against Thanos, Tony just can't bring himself to head back to Earth. Instead, he turns around and walks in a different direction.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naokihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naokihime/gifts).



> So, hi all! I had planned to not post anything else for the month since, heh, I'd posted a lot - but then I managed to work on/finish a prompt I was given a few months ago annnnd since it had been waiting a while, I thought I could just post it this month :)
> 
> I was asked the following by a user on tumblr: _" So, I was chatting with my bff (she saw it tonight) about how Odin drops that "I love you my sons" bomb and then peaces out - and then neither of them really get any kind of grieving. Thor gets a little bit, later, but Loki (who arguably needs it more) doesn't get anything. Just straight into Hela and then Thanos' ship at the end. We'd been talking about how even with Complicated Feelings, you still grieve - and the conversation drifted to Tony and bring a great example of someone with Complicated Feelings grieving for a parent. And then I was like "damn that'd be good fic" and it made me think of you, because you do really good interaction on those two. Thought of just, idk - maybe drinks and discussion, something like that. No obligations, just thought I'd pass along the idea if you wanted it :3"_
> 
> This is... sort of what you asked for? A little? :/ It was the idea I got for it and finally had the inspiration to complete last night so, I hope you like!

When it came to dealing with emotional bombshells, Tony had a pretty bad track record. It wasn’t so much the “ _dealing with it_ ” part (although, there was an argument to be made that he wasn’t great at that part either) but more it was the “ _here, have this fuck off emotional gutting and no time to absorb it_ ”.

Tony had honestly grown _really fucking sick of it_ and it was why, when the universe was won, Thanos was dead and so were a lot of good people Tony just... walked away.

He left the battlefield, left the Avengers, Revengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and anyone else who was still breathing and hopped onto the first ship heading away from Earth.

As far as Tony was concerned, he was long overdue a good break where no one needed anything from him. Hell, where nobody _knew his name_.

He’d managed to avoid anyone he knew for about three months and he was enjoying a stiff drink at a bar at the end of the universe when he’d heard someone order their own drink just down from him. Their voice had made Tony stiffen. Turning his head slowly, Tony was half-hoping he’d heard wrong, but no, standing not even a metre from him was Loki and that was the _last_ thing that Tony wanted.

Unfortunately, Loki was the kind of person who wouldn’t miss someone watching him.

The mage turned to catch the gaze of the person staring only for him to look genuinely surprised and confused at who he found. 

There was a moment where they just stared at each other, only broken by Loki’s drink arriving. He looked between the drink and Tony before deciding to walk over; the exact _opposite_ of what Tony had been hoping for, but if it showed on his face, Loki didn’t let it deter him.

He took the empty seat beside Tony and opened the conversation with very little subtly. “A lot of people think you’re dead.”

Tony had to wonder if that was why no one was looking for him or if it was because they didn't care. He couldn’t help his small derisive scoff, but at least he didn’t let the bitterness show. “Is this the part where I should say ‘sorry’ for stealing your favourite trick?”

He was rewarded by a small smirk. “Not at all, Stark; I admire a good thief, and of all of my brother’s associates, you were always the one that I liked best.”

The compliment and approval actually made Tony smile. “Well, of all the people who have tried to kill me, you’ve always been my favourite.”

Loki’s smirk grew a little wider and he held out his glass to toast with Tony’s, and the engineer found himself accepting, the small clink almost completely lost amidst all the other sounds of the bar.

They drifted into a companionable silence after that as they sipped on their drinks. Tony didn’t try to bridge conversation again until Loki had ordered and was halfway through his next glass.

“So,” he tapped his fingers against the bar, “you going to tell anybody I’m actually alive?”

Loki smiled around the rim of his glass before finishing his mouthful and turning to Tony. “I’m afraid I am rather ‘dead’ myself at the moment, Stark. Your message will have to remain undelivered.”

Tony couldn’t help letting out a soft sigh of relief and Loki just seemed intrigued when he noticed it. 

Giving a small shrug, Tony just answered, “Yeah, that’s not going to be problem for me.”

“Ah,” Loki remarked. “Then I suppose we may agree we have not seen each other?”

Holding up his glass for another toast, Tony told the mage, “Hard to see anything when you’re dead, right?”

Their glasses came together again in the silent camaraderie of two men who had seen, done and been through too much and just wanted to be left the hell alone.

But, despite that desire, neither of them budged from their place beside each other. Loki just gestured for the bartender to bring them a bottle and silently and without argument, they began to share it.

And as the alcohol flowed, their normally reticent tongues slowly started to loosen.

They talked about favoured alcohol, places they’d travelled and pranks they’d played in their youth.

They talked about the carnage done to Earth as Tony’s hands shook. They spoke about the destruction of Asgard as Loki’s voice became hoarse.

They spoke about horrible fathers whose blessing and love came too little too late and made them almost wish they’d never heard it at all. When grief still tugged at their hearts while anger still burned in their blood until neither of them knew what to feel.

They spoke about beautiful, brilliant mothers in voices that were soft and vulnerable. They spoke about the women who they wished they could have been better for and who they could have made proud. They closed their eyes tightly when their throats started to tighten, pouring each other another round.

They spoke about the lies they’d been told by people they should have been able to trust. They spoke about the rage and screams and violence they had turned to. They spoke about a need to run far away from the pain and anger and hate that still rattled through their bones. They spoke about needing to just be _themselves_ and not what another person wanted them to be.

They spoke until they were almost raw with the outpouring of emotions, something that only the other man could truly understand. They drank until they were both a little bit drunk and almost leaning against one another. And when they finished their discussion and they finished their latest bottle, they turned to each other and they kissed like it might be able to save them. 

Tony couldn’t have said who leant in first. He only knew that one moment they were looking at each other and the next their mouths were joined. Their hands were clutching clothing and dragging the other closer; needing more and unwilling to stop until they gained it.

Tony didn’t remember getting a room or making their way upstairs (wouldn’t have been surprised if magic was involved. Wouldn’t have blinked if Loki could use seidr even when he was drunk, not when Tony could code and fix the Iron Man armour three sheets to the wind. They were both too brilliant to let alcohol stand in their way).

When they made it to the bed, Loki was on top of him, caging Tony to the mattress and moaning like it had been a while. Tony grabbed onto Loki and pulled him close, needing someone who could understand him and hurt him a little. Needing something he’d never been able to gain even with Pepper.

It was rough and frantic and neither of them curbed the sounds coming out of their mouths or their demands for what they needed and wanted. It was beautiful and intense and _cathartic_. They almost broke the bed by the time they were finished and they fell asleep with arms thrown over each other’s waists, not wanting to let the other man go.

It wasn't until hours later that they even stirred.

Tony had bite marks littering his skin that would bruise in a few days and Loki had scratches down his back that were almost fully healed. It shouldn’t have made sense, it shouldn’t have _worked_ , but somehow, without asking, they just curled back around one another. They slotted themselves in close and sighed with soft relief at the feeling of someone beside them who knew and who understood.

Loki’s fingers were soon carding through Tony’s hair and Tony was brushing his mouth against Loki’s collarbone. It was an achingly gentle affection that both of them needed so desperately. It was a soothing balm on wounds that only the other could comprehend and comfort.

When Loki tilted up Tony’s head and caught his mouth in a kiss, Tony didn’t hesitate to respond, enjoying the slow brush of lips and an intimacy that he had missed. Loki was the one to pull them apart, still cupping Tony’s cheeks as his eyes burned bright.

“They will learn you live if you’re not careful, Stark,” Loki told him and Tony planned to nod, to change up his travel routes - but Loki surprised him by continuing with an offer, “But travel with me, and I will hide you as I hide myself.”

Tony blinked, shaking off the last haziness of sleep as he absorbed the other man’s words and found a yearning in his chest that he didn't expect. “You... wouldn’t mind the company?”

“No,” Loki told him, shaking his head and smiling slightly. “As I have said, you were always the one I liked most.”

Tony could only let out a soft laugh; grinning back at the mage. He didn’t let himself second-guess or doubt. He just relaxed against Loki and told him, “Then yeah, I’ll happily play dead with you.”

Loki gave a bright laugh at Tony’s response before kissing him again, and this time, with more intent. Tony just happily kissed back; enjoying the way Loki rolled on top of him and encouraged Tony to wrap his legs around the mage once more.

Tony just let himself enjoy himself, enjoy _Loki_ and whatever the hell travelling with the man would bring. If the last few months had been his way to disconnect, to deal with everything that had happened; his _moment of fucking peace_ , then the next thing that Tony needed was a chance to unwind, to have fun; to go on _vacation_.

And Tony was fairly sure, that when it came to people who could make him forget about the pain of his past, it was a broken mischief god who was just as eager to run away as Tony was.

**Author's Note:**

> So, erm, yes, not so much of the actual discussion of feels because... just ouch and complicated and yeah, I'mma be overviewing like a pro over here ^^; I hope you all don't mind and that you enjoy the idea of these boys faking their deaths and going off into the sunset together in order to have a _bit of peace and catharsis_ after Infinity War :)


End file.
